Mysteriousness Inc
by slived1540
Summary: Set in JamesSiriusLupinPeter's third year... Well, you'll work it out. Well, these gals have mysteriously appeared. And they're trying to find out what's going on. Firstish fic. Rated to be safe.


**The Marauders Meet the Buffs**

**AN: **hey, it's me ready for a nice lengthy author's note! ...anyway, how are you guys?

**Random person from the audience: **get on with the fanfic! throws tomatoes

**AN: **yeah, yeah, I'm getting there…wipes tomato mush off head Hmm...Oh, yeah, on with the essentials!**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I only own what I own…**

**Warning: This is probably gonna have a lot of AN:s in it.**

**BTW: This fic is from Sirius' POV, since it's easier for me to write it like that.**

**AN: now for the fic!**

Chapter 1: Letters

_Hey James, it's boring as usual here at Grimmauld. My family's gotten even worse (if it's possible) since the sorting. I can't wait till school starts again, Regulus is being as annoying as ever, he's starting school next year._

Sirius was having writer's block writing James a letter from Number 12 Grimmauld Place, when he heard a loud thump coming from his dank garden. He dropped his quill and climbed downstairs and out the back door to investigate.

He walked through the corridors of slimy-looking dark plants and sinister looking trees with the lantern he held lighting up a few feet in front.

He turned a hedge and saw a rumpled heap on the steadily reddening ground. He approached what looked like a human girl, about his age. (AN: 12-13, this is between second and third year and I don't know any birthdays) She had brown curly longish hair in plaits, and there was a big gash on her forehead. (AN: _not _shaped like lightning)

He cursed and quickly bit the lantern handle while he picked her up and carried her (AN: not too easily, mind you, she is the same age as him) back to the house and to his room, which he locked with some locks he'd made with James back at school.

As soon as she was on his bed – he'd worry about the stains later – he grabbed a bandage roll from the first-aid kit, and a bucket with a cloth from the storage cupboard, and was soon back up the stairs, trying not to spill the water. If his family saw it, they'd kick him out for sure.

They'd been very distant and even haughtier lately.

He locked the door behind him and quickly cleaned off some blood with the cloth. He bandaged up her head then finished his letter with new inspiration.

_A girl just appeared in the garden, unconscious, giant gash on her head, bandaged and in my bed, I've got to find a mattress. Write back ASAP._

He quickly grabbed the waiting owl and attached it to its leg. He copied the last part onto letters addressed to Peter and Remus, attached them, and sent it off. Within a few minutes of hunting around the house for a mattress; he found a black one with some blankets and a pillow, and dragged them up to his room.

He saw a note sitting on his table. None of them could have replied that quickly, the owl could only just have gotten there. He recognised the handwriting immediately as Remus', having copied his work so often.

_Hello Sirius. A badly injured girl just appeared in the garden. (AN: does Remus have a garden?) I've bandaged her up, but do you know what's going on?_

Strange, very strange, thought Sirius. What's the chance of that, I mean was it raining girls or something? And her clothes were very strange, too, definitely Muggles', so his family would still freak at seeing her, but what was a Muggle doing, appearing out of no-where like that? And she didn't wear the same clothes as all the Muggles he had seen before.

Suddenly an owl swooped in, dropped off one of the two notes it held onto him – which he caught – and flew out again.

_Help, Sirius, a girl just appeared in the back yard and I don't know what to do. She had a giant gash on her forehead so I bandaged her up. REPLY_

He recognised Peter's messy scrawl and was even more freaked out. All the girls so far had appeared at the same time, and he bet that James' letter was coming soon.

As he thought, once his bed was ready, yet another owl, more recognisable as the Potters' owl flew through the window and deposited it's only letter on his outstretched hand, and swooped out.

This time he instantly recognised the handwriting as his best friend's. Although rushed, he could still decipher it.

_Hey, you wouldn't **believe** what's happened. I found a girl in the yard, she was unconscious with a big gash on her forehead. I've bandaged her up, and she's sleeping in an extra bed. Reply soon._

The last letter having confirmed his beliefs, he went to bed thinking something **very** strange was going on.

**AN: **The End. Dun dun duuuun. How'd you like it? I didn't really, oh well. R&R and please, no flames, this is only my first fic. Anyway, bye!


End file.
